Rising Star (eng ver)
by iyagi7154
Summary: He returned to a critical condition / You're the most distant hyung in Super Junior." / Kyuhyunie, hyung really want to see your smiles again... / "GUI XIAN JIA YOU!" / Appo! That sickness comes again! It hurts!It hurts so much! AAARRRGGGGHHHHHH! / Ryeowookie... you're not coming to visit me? Am I not forgiven?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.** **I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Fanfic just Fanfic**

**Translator: Nia W  
**

**.**

**.**

**RISING STAR**

**(the sequel of Falling Star)**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**April 19, 2007**

**10.30 p.m. KST**

**Kangnam Hospital**

**. **

The sound of the alarm came from the ICU room where Kyuhyun was treated, immediately followed by a run from a group of euisa and ganhosa. Heechul and Yesung, who were still awake, instantly awaken the other members who were still asleep in the waiting toom. They were soon joined Kyuhyun's appa and eomma standing in front of a glass window.

"His blood pressure is continued to fall, Sajangnim!"

"His heart beat is getting weaker!" exclaimed the other ganhosa.  
"He lost so much blood!"

Euisa was busy monitoring the pupils, notes on the monitor, and many more tools they didn't understand. One thing they know that, Kyuhyun's condition was critical. Usia gave some instructions, then inject something into Kyuhyun's body. After seeing the reaction of all those tools in a few minutes, Euisa seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

When the group came out, Euisa stopped in front of Kyuhyun's parents and Super Junior members.

"His blood pressure had dropped dramatically, but we have given him medicines that will increase his blood flow. The reaction was pretty good. This condition will be monitored 24 hours. Hope the critical condition will end soon."

They were all slumped.

.

**Samsung Hospital**

For several times, Leeteuk looked towards the door room where He and Eunhyuk were treated. Shindong was treated in different room. Because Shindong and Eunhyuk only had minor injuries, although they were required to be monitored for several days, they were free to walk in the hospital area.

Previously, Leeteuk borrowed 500 won from a ganhosa. The three of them were moved to this hospital without bring anything. He wanted to hear news from the other members. The idea of borrowing a cellphone from one of his dongsaeng didn't crossed his mind. The money would be used to using internet facility available in this modern hospital's part.

That namja's face brightened when his two dongsaeng entered the room. But their faces didn't show the same. Eunhyuk even directly rested his head on Leeteuk's bedside and cried loudly.

"W... what's wrong? What happen?" ask Leeteuk with trembling voice. "Kyuhyunie... have you heard about him?"

"Mianhe, Teuki-hyung, there has been no progresses... Kyuhyunie is still in a comma. They said, even his blood pressure just dropped, making Euisa team suddenly rushing into his room to handle it. He returned to a critical condition."

"Ommo... Kyuhyunie... Kyuhyunie..." Leeteuk scrabbled for a grip. Shindong approached him directly and hugged him gently. He was afraid of hurting his hyung, whose had just got 170 stitches to remove the broken glass from the side of his face, head, and his back. "Shindongie, I want to be there... I want to be by his side..."

"We're understand, hyung... We want to be there, too." Shindong cried. "Damn! Why do we have to be separated like this?!"

Shindong released his arms and his face was angry and sad.

"I'm going to lend money again, I have to call the others, we won't get well if we keep worry without news like this. At least, one of them will come and bring us money and cellphone for us, hyung."

Without waiting of Leeteuk's agreement, Shindong went out of the room. Meanwhile, Eunhyuk was still crying.  
.

**April 20, 2007**

**09.40 p.m. KST**

Euisa stated before that Kyuhyun's critical condition has passed. They were now allowed to wait in his room one by one, but only for 30 minutes a day because Kyuhyun was still in ICU room. All members of Super Junior who were there, hugging each other with joy. Although they knew, the circumstances may changed at any time, because Kyuhyun's condition was like a roller coaster, but now they learned to appreciate the good things, no matter how small it was.

"I will inform Teuki-hyung and Hankyung-hyung!" Donghae rushed out into the garden. Inside the hospital, they were not allowed to use cellphone because it would affect the medical devices.

Heechul stood looking at Kyuhyun who was lying in the ICU behind the glass window. When Kyuhyun's condition dropped last night, time was running very slow. There was nothing else they could think of but hope Kyuhyun survived. Even Kangin asked for Chujin on 21 could be cancelled. Heechul himself asked that his MC duty in SBS on 22 later could be cancelled. The good thing was, their requests were granted.

.

Yesung was visiting Leeteuk, Shindong and Eunhyuk to bring all their needs. Sungmin and Ryeowook went home to be DJs at SUKIRA again. Kibum couldn't delay his shooting schedule, so he had to go home and rest, Siwon already returned to China that afternoon to fulfill his schedule.

Now, only Heechul, Kangin and Donghae who were in the hospital. Kangin was buying foods. Heechul himself who was outside the ICU. Inside, Kyuhyun's eomma sat quietly, holding his son's hand. She was not moving there or let go of Kyuhyun's hand since last night, every 30 minutes was given. His appa went home to take his wife's needs.

_I want to go inside…. I want to greet Kyuhyunie…_

Heechul ventured himslef to ask permission from a ganhosa. After chaning to a sterile clothes, he was allowed to go inside. He nodded respectfully towards Kyuhyun's eomma who was surprised to see his arrival. That woman's eyes were wet with tears.

"Ahjumma... may I..." suddenly Heechul lost his words. He felt as if he tried to separate a mother from his son. Felt guilty, Heechul then turned go outside.

"Heechul-goon."

When Heechul turned to look at her, Kyuhyun's eomma stood to get closer to him, smiled, and pulled his hand softly. Heechul did not resist when that woman guided him to Kyuhyun's side. "Mian, Heechul-goon, I have been monopolize Kyuhyun. I should understand that you also want to be by his side."

Heechul sat on a chair on the side of the bed. He place his palm carefully on Kyuhyun's palm limped on the bed. When he managed to touch it, Heechul's cry broke. That hand felt cold, there was no response at all. Very different from the strong hand that pushed him almost on the ground several days ago.

"Kyuhyunie... Jebal... Ireona..." he whispered softly.

Both Heechul and Kyuhyun's eomma were crying when only the sound of the ventilator machine, blood pressure and heart beat gauges were heard.

"Heechul-goon, Kyuhyun once said that he really wanted to be closer to you. For him, you're the most distant hyung in Super Junior."

That namja didn't answered anything. He tightened his grip on Kyuhyun's hand. Mianhae, Kyuhyunie, I am a wothless hyung. I have done no good to you, eventhough you were protecting us in secret. If you wake up, Hyung promise to be watching you more… Ireona, magnae….

.

Hankyung and Siwon read the message sent by Donghae happily. At least, their magnae was not in critical condition, although comma was not a good condition. Moreover, Kyuhyun's condition has not been declared to be safe to perform major surgery.

Schedule on April 19 suspended yesterday, crammed into 20 and 21. Similarly, the schedule for April 22 crammed into 21. Siwon and Hankyung were really exhausted recording the events, but they both survived. They wanted to be able to go back to Korea as soon as possible, and thanked all those who had work hard to help them solidify the schedule.

.

**April 21, 2007**

**08.00 a.m KST**

Yesung sat on Kyuhyun's side with a book in his hand. Since yesterday night, Kyuhyun's appa and eomma allow them to enter one by one. Yesung had already emptied all his schedule in MFY, because he had to replace Leeteuk in setting up the other members, and he also wanted to accompany Kyuhyun more while the others gradually began their activities.

His mind blew to their online meeting yesterday. Leeteuk asked them to speak to Kyuhyun in turns. Kibum got the information that they'd better talking to people who were in a comma often, and also touching them. But, due to Kyuhyun's critical condition, all they could do was talking to him.

"Kyuhyunie, hyung brings you a book." Yesung glanced at Kyuhyun. "From what I have seen, every time, you like to read this book. But honestly, I don't even know why you like it. And how I read this book for you."

Yesung sighed seeing the numbers in the book. There were so many scracthes Kyuhyun made there. "Aish! Why do you love Math books? Am I supposed to read these questions to you? Or maybe you'll be happy if I read the examples and the solutions?"

That namja shooked his head because he suddenly felt dizzy.

"_Hyung, please help me!" Kyuhyun cried one time. When Yesung came over and thought he would be asked about singing techniques, his dongsang showed a math question. "How do I solve this question?"_

If his head began to throb like this now, Kyuhyun would surely develop his evil smirk satisfactily. _But now, you stayed in silence even if my head was throbbing like this. Kyuhyunie, hyung really want to see your smiles again_... Tears obscured that namja's eyes.

.

When Hankyung and Siwon appeared for the last time, suddenly He Jiong asked them to stand in the center of the podium. That kind MC faced the fans who were coming to the studio.

"As you guys know, the event on 19 was cancelled because 4 members of Super Junior had a severe accident. One of Super Junior's members, Gui Xian, was in critical condition. I thank you guys very much for your understanding."

Hankyung and Siwon were bowing to say thank you.

"Until now, Gui Xian is still in a comma. Do you agree if we send him our support and prayers?"

The sound of agreement filled the studio, making Hankyung and Siwon looked at each other with tears. They didn't think He Jiong would do this.

"If so, let's shout 'Gui Xian Jia You! Super Junior Jia You! Then, we'll all pray together for them." Aggrement sounds filled the studio again. "Alright, here we go!"

"GUI XIAN JIA YOU!" a great scream filled the studio, much louder than the last.

"SUPER JUNIOR JIA YOU!" the scream went louder, most of the fans were crying.

A soft song audibled. The fans, the supporter and the hosts bowed in pray. Hankyung and Siwon couldn't have their eyes closed when a big screen in front of them showed Kyuhyun danced TIC! TOC! Kyuhyun, indeed, was the most visible during that song, and that made them both cried. They didn't expect there were so many great support for Super Junior and their magnae.

Wo de didi, Gui Xian, can you hear them all the way from China? Those who have never meet you, sending prayers for you. Wake up, Kyuhyunie… Naneun neoreul bogo shipeoyo…  
.

That night, all Super Junior members, except Yesung and Kyuhyun, and also Hankyung and Siwon, gathered in Leeteuk's hospital room. Yesung who was waiting for Kyuhyun, was the one who told them to meet the leader. That namja realized that the others begin to lose hope towards Kyuhyun's recovery.

Leeteuk looked at his grim-faced dongsaengdeul gathered in his room one by one. He had heard the details of the problem from Yesung, and now as a leader, it is his duty to lead them, eventhough he was still lying in the hospital.

"Waeyo, dongsaengdeul? Why are guys gloomy like this?"

"Mianhae, Hyung, but every time we accompany Kyuhyunie, and seeing his condition, we can't stand it any longer," Kangin said.

That namja remembered the incident some time ago, when Kyuhyun was a guest on Chunji. "Kyuhyunie, you can speak informally if you like, don't be shy," said Kangin, tried to conceal Kyuhyun's awkwardness.

"Ah, jeongmal?" Kyuhyun's eyes blinked innocently, but not with his evil smirk, who was spreading perfectly. "Kangin-ah, go outside and get me a drink!"

"Mwo? Ya! Kyuhyunie! I ask you to speak informally, not to allow you to give commands to your hyung!"

That time, Kyuhyun laughed freely, so happy because he could tease him.

But the current Kyuhyun, just lying helpless, with those tools that try to kept him alive. No more eyes blinked innocently, nosy, annoying smile but also make them exasperated. No longer childish, smiling face but capable enough to throw strong words.

"He... He absolutely shows no reaction towards us," said Kangin again.

"I try to speak to him, but in the end, all I can do was cyring," Donghae whispered sadly.

"Hyung, we can't expect when the comma will end, right? Can be years or can..."

"Don't talk like that, Wookie!" Heechul got up with an unhappy face. "Kyuhyunie will definitely wake up from his comma!"

That beautiful but handsome namja slumped. He repeatedly assured himself, but the fact had not sided with him. He started to feel desperate.

Leeteuk listened to his dongsaeng's complaints one by one. That namja smiled softly.

"Kyuhyunie... for nearly a year, survived alone with us, half a year trying to protect us alone... twelve of us, right?"

They all looked at Leeteuk, nodding.

"If we must accompany him 24 hours, each of us have less than 2 hours to accompany him. Still, there are his family, whose taking much of the hours. If one of us is tirede, there will be 11 of us. If 5 of us cannot afford it, there will still be 7 people of us."

Leeteuk smiled. "We are an amazing group, a big family, taking care of uri magnae for years is an easy work."

"But, hyung..."

"I know, it must be hard for us seeing him like that. But, how about Kyuhyunie? Must he be alone in times like this? Do you all would do that? Just like what Siwonie said, it's now our turn. We're not alone, we can do it."

Leeteuk looked at them one by one. They seemed understand this situation. "If you accompany Kyuhyun, do whatever you want. You want to sing, then sing. You want to read him a book, speaking with him, whatever is that... pick whatever you like, so you can get used to. Arra?"

"Arraseo, hyung," they said in unison.

"Johda! Let Kyuhyun see that we are his hyungdeul he can proud of."  
.

**April 22, 2007**

Changmin rushed into Kang Nam hospital. Today, he could visit Kyuhyun. _Just 20 minutes, not more_. Yunho's words ringed in his ears. They really were in a tight schedule. But, Changmin didn't want to waste that 20 minutes for nothing.

That namja was surprised when he saw from the room's window, Donghae posed like a drummer. Donghae sat away from the tools, so that he wouldn't knock anything. But that namja performed very seriously, as if he was a drummer in a show.

Changmin wore the sterile clothes and mask, just like what other people do if they wanted to enter the ICU. Seeing him, Donghae immediately stood up.

"Donghae-hyung, what are you doing just now?"

"Showing Kyuhyun my new music." Donghae smiled widely behind the mask. "After this, Kibumie will show his favorite drama part. I bet it must be very touching. He is the most skilled actor in tear-pouring drama."

Changmin widened his eyes in surprise. _Were the Super Junior members started going crazy because of this incident?_ Donghae, who captures his confusion, pat Changmin's shoulder.

"You're going to fall if you try to speak to Kyuhyunie seriously... Try to pretend he can hear us, eventhough he doesn't show any reactions... you'll feel better. Much better. I'll leave you guys. Be nice with him, don't fight!"

Changmin stunned. Although Donghae already explained his behavior, but still, his last words made him scrawl. That namja pulled a chair closer to the bed. He watched his friend that lied on the bed.

"Caramel macchiato, you're awful, you know that?"

Changmin saw a large tube inserted through the mouth. The tip of the tube was connected to the oxygen pumping tools. To maintain the stable position, the tube was attached to an adhesive crossed his friend's mouth and cheeks. There were many more tools attached, which he couldn't see because they were covered by a fabric. He knew, underneath, Kyuhyun's body which has not been surgered, was very fragile. His tears spilled by seeing Kyuhyun's condition.

_Try to pretend he can hear us, eventhough he doesn't show any reactions_... Donghae's words ringed in his ears.

_Every time you need a friend to laugh with, I'll always be there._ That was his promise when they made up.

Changmin looked at Kyuhyun, tried to imagine that his friend was just fell asleep. He removed those creepy life-support tools. Finally, Changmin smiled.

"Kyuhyun-ah, I must confess, Super Junior indeed is a bunch of weirdos. Even now, I start to be a weirdo because of you," said Changmin, he now can smile sincerely. "Don't just lying there, Kyuhyun-ah, you must get well soon. If this continues, Super Junior will be Super Crazy. You don't want it to be happen, do you?"

"Aish! I'm running out of time. I want to show off... our concert went successfully. Now, we also have our own weekly radio program. Just see, my radio program will be easily beat SUKIRA. So, don't just hanging around here, Kyuhyun-ah, or else you'll regret it."

Changmin glanced outside, Yunho smiled at him as he pointed his watch.

"You see? My good hyung is coming to pick me up. He's still good eventough I always tease him. And from what I've seen, you have a good fate, too. Is it us that have no talent to be evil, or are they not angels-bead, huh?"

Again, only the sounds from those tools were heard. Changmin tried to smile.

"Kyuhyun-ah, be good here until I come again. I will find you a nice game tapes. So, hurry and get up, arrachi?" Changmin waited a while, hoping Kyuhyun would open his eyes. But, his friend remained silent.

When Changmin went out of the ICU, that namja hugged Yunho immediately, releasing all his sadness.  
.

**April 22, 2007**

**10.00 a.m. KST**

Cho Ahra sat beside Kyuhyun, her namdongsaeng. She had just arrived from Austria yesterday. Outside the room, appa, eomma, and all Super Junior members who were not hospitalized gathered there. Siwon and Hankyung were not went to the dorm, but immediately joined thme. Ahra smiled, gently stroking Kyuhyun's hair carefully so she wouldn't touch those annoying tools.

"Captain Cho, Euisa said that your lungs showed good signs. You're great. My Captain Cho is really great." Ahra cried. But, just like Kyuhyun, that yeoja was good at keeping her grief. "Heechul oppa... they said he would not be the MC on SBS Inkigayo tonight, because he missess you so much. That's annoying! He's even prettier than me. But, for you, I'm the prettiest, right, dongsaeng?"

Ahra looked at Kyuhyun's pale face... a face that she even couldn't see because of those tools. Without made any sounds, that yeoja cried, putting her hand on Kyuhyun's palm.  
.

_Such weird dreams... I heard Donghae-hyung played the drum with his mouth... was he crazy? Where were the drum kit in the dorm? I also hear Changmin-ah's sounds... We had the same thought... Donghae-hyung is went crazy already... Aish, he even said we're all crazy! No way! He even boasted his new concerts and his new radio programs. Such weird dreams._

_Good thing that the dream went more enjoyable. I heard Kibum-hyung play a drama. He really amazed me. Whenever he talked about acting, I couldn't blink my eyes... he was so cool! I'm sure that someday he'll be a famous actor._

_What else? I also heard something strange... I felt a weird aura. That must be Yesung-hyung. Pabo! Hyung is pabo! Why do you read calculus book? You even don't know the symbols there. Eventhough that book is mine, you can read a music magazine or else instead of that book... sometimes I think, the size of the head doesn't specify the volume of the brain._

_Heechul-hyung sang... He's the only one can sing rock songs with a strange but interesting way like that. What did he say? Bother? It should be brother, hyung... Jebal, hyung, eventhough you're beautiful and handsome at the same thime, don't sing English songs! Your pronunciation really is sucks._

_I felt someone was holding my hand, massaging my feet, combing my hair earlier... I know, it must be Sungmin-hyung. Hyung, you're very considerate, but why are you treating me like a baby ? I can comb my hair when I wake up. You don't have to do this._

_Whose crying? Kangin-hyung was crying? Aigoo... Kangin-hyung is actually crying! I know his trademark voice. Why is he crying? I wanted to ask, but I can't have my eyes open... I was so sleepy. It's natural... We went home late from SUKIRA._

_SUKIRA? There's something I forget... What was that, actually?_

_Aigoo! That's right, I forget Ryeowookie! He's still mad at me. I can hear his voices in my dreams, too... Aish! What to do? SUKIRA has ended, it means I have to confess it to hyungdeul. God, help me! I don't want to be kicked out of Super Junior! I don't want to be separated from hyungdeul!_

_Hold on... there are something stranger... God... SUKIRA... help... I feel like I'm fogetting something. But, what?_

_Oh yes, why I had not heard of Leeteuk-hyung, Eunhyuk-hyung, and Shindong-hyung? HYUKJAE! HYUKJAE! HYUKJAE!_

_I't strange... I heard nothing. Usually, if I scream like that, Eunhyuk-hyung will be angry and scowled and scolded at me. He doesn't want to be confused with Hyukjae-sunbae. In fact, his real name was Hyukjae. That's why, hyung, if you want a name, do not taking popular names. Like mine, for example._

_Ah, I miss Hankyung-hyung and Siwon-hyung. What would they brought for me? I hope it would be game tapes. But, please do not pick tapes with Chinese kanji on it, or else I have to make Hankyung-hyung as my hostage when I play the game._

_"KYUHYUNIE!"_

_That's Eunhyuk-hyung's voice... my name indeed is cool, hyung. But you don't have to scream loudly like that. But... it's not now...it was just now. Why does he scream like that? Why does his face looks scary? Why is he crying?_

"_Don't talk like that... You'll be alright." It's Eunhyuk-hyung's voice again._

"_Don't let him fall asleep!" this time, I heard Shindong-hyung's voice. "Kyuhyunie, ireona! You can't fall asleep!"_

_What's wrong with them? Am I not allowed to sleep? I just got a bed! If so, I have to report this to the police! I was just... Aigoo... I wasn't sleep. I... I have an accident!_

_Then why I can't have my eyes open? Why do I can hear those sounds only? Ahra-noona... now I heard her cry. Isn't she in Austria now, taking college? Noona, uljima, your cry makes me sad. Smile, noona... My noona is the most beautiful when she smiles, so smile!_

_APPO! Igeo mwoya? Someone's hold me?! I can't make my mouth and tongue move! What did they plug into my mouth? No... it's not just in my mouth, I can feel that tool inside my throat! My body... My body's getting sick! Appo! That sickness comes again! It hurts!It hurts so much! __AAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!  
._

Suddenly, Kyuhyun's body was snapping very much, made Ahra scare. ICU's alarm ringed loudly. A pack of euisa and ganhosa entered the room. A ganhosa took Ahra outside.

"What's wrong with Kyuhyunie?" Heechul asked panicly. But, nobody answered. All of them was afraid seek the panic inside. Kyuhyun's body snapped several times. Euisa screamed something, then inject Kyuhyun. His tube ventilator release from its adhesive, then pulled out softly.

"NOOOO!" the same scream came out from Kyuhyun's eomma, Ahra, Donghae, Ryeowook, and others' mouths. They couldn't recognize their own voice.

"Hyung! Kyuhyunie! Kyuhyunie!" Ryeowook cried and hugged Yesung, who could only looked at the ICU in silence.

For a moment, nobody said anything. Only their cries were heard.

"Seems like we have good news." A calm voice came from Kyuhyun's appa, scattered their panic. All of them were looking at the glass window. Euisa took off the ventilator machine, but Kyuhyun's heart beat remained normal on the graph, eventhough he was still weak.

They rushed inside when usia came out with smile. "Thank God! That kid's lungs were expanding and able to breathe on their own, eventhough they are ripped. That's why his breath makes a difference between his breath made by the ventilator."

Euisa shook Kyuhyun appa's hand. "Congratulations! Your son is now awaken from his comma. He doesn't even need the ventilator anymore. His spirit for living is extraordinary. It's a miracle!"

It took several times for all of them to absorbed euisa's words. Finally, they screamed out loud in a joy, made a ganhosa reprimanded them.

"How's him now, Sajangnim?"

"We have given him an analgesic and a sedative. His responds from the pain, pupils' reaction... all the tests were good. Nothing's paralyze in his body because of his comma. We haven't check his voice and brain yet."

"We will monitore his condition. Hope that the surgery can be performed soon if his condition remains stable. But, there was a new visceral bleeding, caused by his broken hipbone sticking in the flank. Hope it won't intefere his condition. Please, only 1-2 people may go inside. Overall, we haven't give treatment for his wounds."

They hugged each other once more, eventhough they were still worry. They tried to be happy with this little thing. Donghae stepped aside to inform this exciting news to Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk and Yunho.  
.

**April 23, 2007**

Eunhyuk and Shindong were free from all check-ups. Today, they were allowed to go home. They were ready to be in SUKIRA again, replaced Sungmin and Ryeowook, who were working hard during their absence in the hospital.

Leeteuk wrote a message for all fans of Super Junior:

Thank you for all your concerns.

Eventhough some members of Super Junior are not in a good condition,

we will try hard as soon as pssible,

and give you guys a perfect performance.

We really thank you for all support.

Saranghaeyo.

Leeteuk Super Junior.

That message accepted happily by all people, including news about Kyuhyun who had passed his comma. Kangin was going back to Chunji radio. It's Yesung who was still absent from MFY.

"All of us will go back to our routines in May," said Kangin happily when the reporters stopped him in Chunji. "Except Kyuhyun-sshi, of course. He needs more time to get better, but I assure you he'll be alright. I know that."  
.

Kyuhyun woke up and knowing he was still in the hospital. Last night, he realized he couldn't speak at all when euisa asked him to do a check-up.

Eomma, who was sat beside him, seeing Kyuhyun woke up and comfort him. She patted Kyuhyun's hand that she held all night long.

"Sajangnim ask me to tell anything if you're awake. Just slow it down, arra? Don't worry about anything."

Eomma's hand pressed the call button. Eventhough that woman smiled, Kyuhyun knew his eomma is sad. Eomma must be really sad, knowing I can't speak… Aigoo, how come I can sing when I can't speak at all?

Euisa came with a medical notes. He smiled at Kyuhyun and started to check his condition on the screen, and also his pupils movement.

"Good. If your condition remains stable like this, Kyuhyun-sshi, we can perform a surgery now. We will monitore him 24 hours more." Euisa sat close to him, looked at Kyuhyun. "Is there anything you want to say? Can you tell me how you feel last night?"

"Mianhe if I want to know these things, but we have to check your memories and your voice, Kyuhyun-sshi."

Kyuhyun looked at his eomma, seeking for powers. He scared a lot this time, really scared. About memories, he now could remember anything had happened. But, he was so scare open his mouth. He was worry, the last night's incident would happen again.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, are you feeling unwell? If so, then tell us so we can add more doses to your medicines," said euisa, tried to make him speak.

Again, Kyuhyun looked at his eomma. That woman tried to smile. But, her eyes implied worries. That namja revolved his eyes. His eyes stopped in a big window in ICU.

_Hyungdeul!_ Kyuhyun saw his hyungdeul, all stood in a row in that window. Even Yesung-hyung clinged on the window, making funny faces, and then grumbled at Donghae who had pushed him too hard. They were looking at him in worry and curious. But their faces were so funny. Kyuhyun suddenly bursted to laugh, but stopped when he felt sick and cough.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, you're not allowed to laugh yet!" Euisa shocked and immesiately check his condition on the screen.

Kyuhyun tries really hard to take a breath slowly, soothed his laughter. _Aigo… How come I can't laugh seeing hyungdeul making faces like that? But No… I don't want them to be kicked out of here because they made me laugh…. I'll be on my own if they're not here._

"How's him now, Sajangnim?" asked eomma worriedly.

"It's alright, it's only his body was shocking because of his laughter." Euisa looked at him, seriously now. "Kyuhyun-sshi, just try to say anything you want. One word is fine enough."

This time, Kyuhyun looked at his hyungdeul who were looking at him worriedly. Sungmin smiled to comfort him. Heechul seemed to take a deep, long breath, and scooted it slowly. _Do it!_ He could see his hyung said that from his mouth's movement. Kyuhyun remembered, that was what Heechul had done when he tried to walk his left foot. He said, that breathing method was really effective to lessen the pain. _But it's not a pain, hyung, I can't speak!_

Yesung waved, seeking for attention. When their eyes met each other, that namja folded folded his hands and bowed. _Yesung hyung told me to pray._

Donghae smiled widely as he pointed his hands, gave support. Hankyung, Siwon, and Ahra did the same. _They are so unified. It's strange… Didn't I feel asleep just for a moment? Why are they act like they already know each other for so long? Why are Hankyung-hyung and Siwon-hyung here?_

_Kyuhyun looked around… He didn't find Ryeowook his heart felt hurt. Ryeowookie… You're not coming to visit me? Am I not forgiven?_

Kyuhyun opened up his mouth. All of them who were there, took a breathe when that namja seemed trying to speak.

.

.

TBC

Is Kyuhyun finally can talk this time?

.

Thanks for all readers...

I hope you can enjoy my ff

but my english isn't good

but I tried to make the English version of ff

translated into English from bahasa Indonesia...

if there's any mistake, feel free to give advice.

Thank you for your help, Nia  
Thank You

.

My other blog

asianfanfics dot com slash profile slash view slash 340657

or

iyagi7154 dot wordpress dot com

1


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.** **I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Fanfic just Fanfic**

.

RISING STAR

CHAPTER 2

Translator: Nia W

.

.

It seemed like the time goes slowly when they were looking and opened their eyes widely. But in a second, Kyuhyun was just puffing his cheeks, and turned to the other side of the room.

"Aish! What was that little devil doing?!" Heechul stared shockingly. They all felt the same, including Kyuhyun's eomma, Ahra, and uisa.

"Kyuhyunie, jebal... try to speak," his eomma persuaded him.

Kyuhyun looked at uisa, moved his freed, right hand as if he was writing something. From that look, uisa knew that namja won't change his will. Uisa took a heavy breathe, got closer to Kyuhyun, gave his note board and pen.

Because all he could do is lying, so uisa hold that board, turned it into a blank page, dan gave Kyuhyun his pen to write. Uisa's and Kyuhyun eomma's face were getting pale when they read his handwriting.

"What is he doing?"

"What does he write?"

"Don't ask me. Naneun mollayo!"

Their commotions were struck because suddenly the curtains were shut from the inside.

"MWO?" they all screamed in unison. They couldn't see anything now.

They were getting more shock when uisa and Kyuhyun's eomma came out of the room.

"Eomma... what's wrong?" asked Ahra softly, looked at her distressed eomma.

Uisa took Kyuhyun's paper, and gave it to Sungmin, who were standing next to him. The others read the paper behind him, including Ahra.

.

**The patient has the right to refuse speaking and visiting. That's why, I want to be alone, nobody is allowed to enter, nobody is allowed to see, until the visiting time in the general division arrives. Please ask a ganhosa to accompany you inside. But, except that, I'll refuse!**

.

"I'll kill him!" Heechul seemed angry, but Hankyung immediately hold him.

"I have to see Captain Cho!" Ahra moved to enter the room, but her eomma hold her with tears.

"Just like what Kyuhyun has wrote, he has the right to refuse any visit." Once again, uisa took a breathe. That was his first time meeting a nearly-dead but headstrong patient like Kyuhyun

"Is there no other way?" asked Donghae

"There is not, for now. Mianhe, I have to prepare a ganhosa to accompany him inside, in case there is anything bad happen."

When uisa went away, they looked at each other and slumped in front of the Icu room. Now, there was nothing they could do except looking at the closed curtains and door.

.

.

Finally, Kyuhyun could be alone in the ICU room. He quickly looked at tools around him. This time, his head could move only to the right and to the left, and also his free, right hand. Outside that, he can felt his body was connected to those medical tools.

_How worse my condition is, actually? The pain I felt last time was not a joke. It was unbearable..._

Kyuhyun looked at the blanket covered his body from his neck to his lower body, he was tempted to brush the blanked, but he didn't dare enough to do it. Although he didn't know exactly, he knew ICU was not a unit for patient with minor condition.

_How long have I been here, actually?_

Kyuhyun racked his brain, tried seeking for answers.

.

.

"Where is Ryeowookie?" Hankyung realized he didn't see that namja since he went back.

"Wookie doesn't want to come to the hospital since Kyuhyun awaken from his comma," whispered Donghae, afraid Kyuhyun eomma and Ahra could hear him.

"They had a fight the day before," Heechul explained.

"Eeh? Is not that before I went to China?" Siwon shocked. "They don't make it up yet?"

"Maybe," Yesung mumbled. "But, Wookie doesn't like hospitals, to be honest."

They were stood again in silence, looked at the curtains and the ICU door closed now.

"What is Kyuhyunie thinking? In this time, shouldn't he want us to be there by his side?" Siwon couldn't help feeling tightness in his chest.

"Kibumie, do you have any idea?" asked Yesung to Kibum. This question answered by a shake from his head.

Kyuhyun's eomma cried because he couldn't accompany her son inside. All the members looked at that woman and Ahra worriedly. They must be very sad seeing Kyuhyun's strange behavior.

"He just need some time to calm himself," said Sungmin suddenly, made them looked at him, including Ahra and Kyuhyun's eomma. Sungmin even said it without whispering.

"Imagine we were Kyuhyunie... all those eyes are looking at him, full of hope, and suddenly when he opens his mouth, no words come out... how does he feel?" Sungmin took a long breathe. "It's so hard to face himself, and now he has to see sadness and disappoinment appear in our faces."

They were all stunned. None of words came out to rebate Sungmin. Even Kyuhyun's eomma and Ahra started to understand this situation, and no longer felt marginalized. They could see a ganhosa who entered Kyuhyun's room with a slight of envy.

.

.

In the afternoon, Changmin came to the hospital, and shocked seeing the ICU room was closed. Fear appeared on his face, but before his panic controlled him, Ahra, Kyuhyun's eomma, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Shindong, and Heechul came. They just had their lunch in the hospital's cafeteria.

"Changminie!" Eunhyuk shouted excitedly. "You came to visit?"

"Ne, I just got a time to come here. How's Kyuhyun-ah? I heard he finally awaken. But, why is this room..."

Yesung told him the incident before. Changmin looked at him astonishedly.

"How come we could? We're not even allowed to enter. Even his eomma and his appa. "Shindong complained. "Hyukjae and I want to come here before we ahead to SUKIRA."

"Poor nae chingu, having hyungdeul like you guys," Changmin shaked his head astonhishedly, didn't care when Heechul goggle at him. "Isn't that very easy? Jamkkanman yo, I'll do it."

That namja entered the sterile room, argued a little with a ganhosa, and then changed his clothes with the sterile clothes.

"Changminie! Mwolhago isseoyo? Kyuhyunie has the right to refuse! You'll get a scandal!" shouted Eunhyuk from outside the sterile room.

"How come Kyuhyun can bring us to jail? You're all weird!" Changmin snorted.

"That's right." Yesung just realized, so were the others.

"Changminie, if you manage to force him to talk, all your brashes in the past and now will be forgotten!" shouted Heechul vivaciously.

"Kokjongmal, Heechul-hyung, leave it to me. I'll tell you guys as soon as possible." Changmin smiled widely.

.

.

Kyuhyun was surprised a lot and happy seeing Changmin. For a moment, he forgot for what he is alone in that ICU room. But, he was shcok when Changmin grabbed his right hand, and made his mouth closer to that hand, ready to bite Kyuhyun's finger.

"Ya! Changmin-ah! Are you crazy?!"

Changmin smiled smugly seeing his friend got angry and pulled his hand that almost bitten. "Look? You can talk, right?"

Changmin opened the curtains. All those worried faces appeares. When that namja arised his thumb, they were screaming excitedly. Changmin back to Kyuhyun's bedside and smiled seeing his friend was grumbling.

"Hei, don't be angry, Caramel macchiato... you're relieved knowing you can talk now, right? For your information, I was the most worried person outside this room."

"Gomawo," said Kyuhyun slowly. Changmin was right. He relieved his voice can came out now.

Uisa came into the room with a happy face. Since yesterday, uisa was worry Kyuhyun had a brain damage. His head had suffered a collision and there was a wound in his forehead. Although the lab check didn'd show anything bad, but when Kyuhyun lost his voice, they were all worry.

"Thank God, Kyuhyun-sshi, you're alright now. Seems like you lost your voice yesterday because you were still shock because of your wounds. Can you remember everything now?"

"Ne, Sajangmin, he can, he was scolding me just now," answered Changmin, grimaced when Kyuhyun wafted his evil glare.

"Nah, for now, you'd better take rest, don't move too much or talk. If your condition remains stable, we'll perform a surgery tomorrow afternoon," said uisa.

.

.

In the evening, Kyuhyun was still curious with his actual condition. Finally, he could convince a ganhosa to bring him a newspaper. He asked the ganhosa while his family and hyungdeul were out.

Inside the ICU, Kyuhyuh gave a code to ganhosa so he could open the newspaper's page. When finally he found a news about Super Junior's accident, Kyuhyun asked to bring it closer to him.

[April 23, 2007]

_Aish...I aired on Sukira on April 18, and that accident happened on April 19. Aigoo... I was not sleeping just for a moment like I've thought!_

Kyuhyun continued to read the news that day.

[Super Junior member's Shindong and Eunhyuk, who have minor injuries, today they were allowed to leave the hospital. Leeteuk, the leader, for now, is still under treatment because he needs 170 stitches to remove the broken glass. He needs time to recover, but expected that before May, he could come back alongside Super Junior].

_Teuki-hyung, seems like your wounds are worse... Mianhe, I can't come and visit you. If I recover, I'll go visit you soon, hyung_... After succeded hold his tears reading Leeteuk's condition, Kyuhyun continued to read.

[The 13th member of Super Junior, Cho Kyuhyun, suffered from a comma for 4 days until awaken. But, his condition is not stable yet to perform a surgery].

_So, I suffered from my comma for 4 days? That's why Ahra noona, Siwon-hyung and Hankyung-hyung were here... And eomma and appa looked sad, too... Mianhae, I made you guys worry. But, just wait, I'll try hard to recover..._

Kyuhyun asked the ganhosa to bring the newspaper closer to his sight.

[As we know, Super Junior's Kyuhyun had a broken leg bone, hip bone, and ribs. His ribs broke in 6 parts, stab on the lungs. As reported, last night the broken hip bone scattered the flank. Uisa team are now waiting his condition to be stable to perform a surgery. The probability of the surgery is 20% only].

_ANDWAE! 20% only? My condition is that worse? But I feel exactly alright..._ Kyuhyun tried to calm himself, so that the tools wouldn't react to the changing caused by himself. Suddenly that namja lost his mood to read.

Kyuhyun was hoping that, right now he didn't have that good memory and wide knowledge. He was hoping to be a person that only know he was fell ill and tried to get recovered. Not a person who can realize which part that being broke from his body, how the impact would affect him in the future, and that his condition wouldn't be the same anymore, no matter how hard he tried.

_That was why I felt so sick when I awoken from my comma... I can calm this time, because of that analgesic in such a high dose. Even uisa told me to tell if the pain comes again. But, it wouldn't be like this forever, someday, I'll have to face my actual condition. Have to live with those things... If I can stay alive..._

That namja tried really hard to hide his tears, started trying to hide what he felt, deep down in his heart. But at midnight, when he was sure his eomma fell asleep in the ICU, Kyuhyun cried silently.

_Leeteuk-hyung, due to my current condition, am I still allowed to be with you guys, eventhough I survived?_

.

.

_11.00 p.m._ Leeteuk sighed, looking at the clock. Today he was lonely. Eunhyuk and Shindong had already left the hospital. Because of the shoot of Attack on the Pin-Up Boys movie has started, the visit schedulue became infrequent. After all, it was Leeteuk himself who asked he didn't want to be accompanied by anyone in the night.

_Kyuhyunie and I were certainly wouldn't appear in that movie. Hankyung-ah had decided to take Kyuhyunie's role, while Wookie took mine._

Leeteuk felt sad. Whatever Super Junior would do, he certainly wanted to contribute, especially when it came to SM's first movie production. He felt really sad he couldn't join, whereas uisa told him he was allowed to go out of the hospital. But, SM didn't want to wait for him.

_How's Kyuhyunie?_ His mind blew away to his magnae. He knew, Siwon and Kangin were there, because they have no schedule tomorrow. But, he couldn't tell, that he felt his magnae is, right now, sad.

_Kyuhyunie, how do you feel now, dongsaeng? Hyung really wants to accompany you. Are you lonely now? Or sad? Why do hyung as if you're sad right now?_

Leeteuk's eyes were wet with tears. His feelings grew stronger, and it made him more tortured.

_Kyuhyunie, uljima,. Kyuhyunie... Don't be afraid, we'll always be there for you. You got to be strong, dongsaeng... you got to be strong! This time, we won't leave you, no matter what happens..._

Without realizing, that two namja, unrelated by blood, cried together, felt each other's presence, until they fell asleep.

.

.

**April 24, 2007**

In the last 24 hours, Kyuhyun's condition stated as stable. The preparation of surgery was in progress. If there was no change on Kyuhyun's condition, the surgery will be done on 11 a.m. . Kyuhyun himself was reading a card from Kangin and Leeteuk, brought by Hankyung. He took the white card from Leeteuk.

.

**Kyuhyunie,**

**We will always be there fore you...**

**Leeteuk-hyung**

.

That namja also read the blue card from Kangin.

.

**Hyun-ah, Yesung-hyung said, it is a test from God to us. He believes **

**We can overcome all of this things. I believe that, too, Hyun-ah.**

**Super Junior, hwaiting!**

**Hyun-ah, hwaiting!**

**From Kangin-hyung**

.

Kyuhyun smiled, imagine his hyung, who couldn't come to accompany him this time.

"Kyuhyunie, guess who's coming!" Donghae appeared, pulling Ryeowook. For a moment, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun were stayed in silence.

"Hei! Don't be like that! Wookie, isn't there something you want to say?" Donghare pulled Ryeowook closer to the bedside. He smiled widely seeing his two dongsaeng's awkwardness.

"Kyuhyunie, mianhe... I come to visit you now," said Ryeowookie, then bent down.

"Although you just see him now, Kyuhyunie, actually Ryeowookie's coming everyday, waiting for you outside when you're not awake from your comma. That was really extraordinary, remebering Wookie doesn't like hospitals," explained Donghae. He laughed when Ryeowook hit his shoulder as a sign of protest. "Well, it's time for you guys to settle your problem. I'll go outside for a moment."

When Donghae left, that two namja were stay silent. Ryeowook looked at the clock. 10.10 a.m. . Kyuhyunie had to do a surgery just several moments later... I can't be like this forever...

"Mianhe..."

That word came from their mouths at the same time. Ryeowook and Kyuhyun smiled widely, finally.

"I should be the one asking that, Ryewookie... Aren't you the one who didn't talk to me in the first place?" Kyuhyun grinned in pain. It seemed like his condition didn't allow him to talk too much.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyunie?" asked Ryeowook worriedly.

"Gwenchanayo," answered Kyuhyun, calmed Ryeowook down.

"Mianhe. Actually, I'm not angry at you. I just want you to be honest to hyungdeul," said Ryeowook. He smiled when Kyuhyun threw his evil glare.

"Ya! Ryeowookie! So you're deceiving me all this time?" Kyuhyun didn't care about the pain in his chest again. He felt really angry because he was in confusion when Ryewook didn't talk to him.

"So are you! You don't have to carry on all those things on your own!" shouted Ryeowook, smiled widely. "Now, let's make this thing have been paid off."

Kyuhyun couldn't say anything to beat Ryeowook's words.

"Seongsaengim was visiting you. He cancelled his flight to the USA to come here."

"MWO? You're not lying?"

"I'm, not." Ryewook smiled when he saw Kyuhyun's worried face. "Kyuhyunie, from now on, you're not alone. Siwon-hyung has said it directly to seongsaengmin, this time, we'll try together. So that's why, you have to get well soon, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun looked at Ryeowook, seeking for doubtness on his face. But, Ryeowook was just smiling innocently. Kyuhyun really wanted to be like Ryeowook, who didn't realize how hard it is for his condition. Because if he couldn't manage to get through the major surgery, even if he wanted to join Super Junior... he had to think whether he could survive or not.

.

.

Today, all hyungdeul, except Leeteuk and Kangin, were in Kang Nam to wait for the surgery. Actually, Leeteuk wanted Kangin to came there, but that namja refused because he saw Leeteuk wake up with swollen face because he cried all night long.

He felt Leeteuk needed a partner while waiting for news from Kyuhyun's surgery. They all knew, this surgery was made to stole Kyuhyun's 20% life expectancy.

Even appa, eomma, and Ahra noona were there. Kyuhyun's appa had emptied all his schedule. Although the others were trying to be enthusiastic, but neither did Kyuhyun. Sometimes, that namja was only stay quiet and daydreaming.

Even when there was a furor due to the arrival of the family of other Super Junior's members, Kyuhyun was looking at them silently, and smiled once in a while. All noona, including Siwon's little sister, swarmed around Ahra. Yesung's, Sungmin's, Kangin's and Ryeowook's appa were talking to Kyuhyun's appa. Leeteuk's, Eunhyuk's, Donghae's, Yesung's, Shindong's, Sungmin's, and Ryeowook eomma were hugging Kyuhyun's eomma.

Kyuhyun understood, they all were here to gave moral support for him, his appa, eomma, and his noona. But Kyuhyun didn't deny, he felt as if he would leave this world with this arrival of those bunch of people.

Donghae inisiated to take some photos together. The first was Kyuhyun with hyungdeul, and then Kyuhyun and his family. Kyuhyun tried to smile, just like what the others did.

Kyuhyun's appa approached uisa who'll lead the surgery, asked him to talk in a pivate place, so the others couldn't hear them.

"Sajangnim, I see Kyuhyun-ah is not excited today, so different from yesterday. Is it alright to perform the surgery this time?" asked appa, he couldn't hide his worriedness anymore.

"Mian hamnida, Mr. Cho, but your son's condition is starting to get weak, actually. If we cancel it again, it is possible for him to fall down to his comma, but the worst may happen." Uisa shaked his head. "We have no choice. The surgery must be performed today. We try to reach that chance, or let it go right now."

"I understand." Kyuhyun's appa nodded with a heavy heart. Both his hand shaked uisa's tightly. "Sajangnim, I'll leave my son under your care. Please, save him."

"Pray for him, Mr. Cho. All we can do is to promise we will do the best."

.

.

kyuhyun's appa was not the only one realized his son's situation. sungmin also had realized it since morning. he asked to be left alone with kyuhyun when kyuhyun was coming out of the surgery preparation room.

Kyuhyunie," called Sungmin as he sat next to Kyuhyun. At that time, Kyuhyun was in the surgery preparation room, and wore surgery clothes, with the cap. "Waeyo, dongsaeng?"

Kyuhyun opened up his mouth to answer, but in the end he closed it. Sungmin sighed seeing hime behave like that.

"I don't know what makes you not excited... but, I have something to tell you."

Kyuhyun frowned, when Sungmin told him how hard Kyuhyun's appa fought to protect his dream to be a singer, eventhough he had to lost his only son, Kyuhyun cried hardly.

Kyuhyun had no idea, that appa who had been strongly opposed his desire as a singer, was protecting his dream when he couldn't do anything for it.

Sungmin wanted to hug his dongsaeng, but Kyuhyun's condition didn't allow him to do it. So, he head to touch Kyuhyun's and his hand hold Kyuhyun's right hand.

"Kyuhyunie, it's your turn now, to protect what your appa has been fight for. When the surgery is in the progress, you shouldn't be hesitate. You're fight for your life, for your dream. All we can do is to pray for you. That's why, erase all your worries, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun nodded as he whiped his tears. "Hyung... tell appa, eomma, noona, hyungdeul, and other families... I thank them. If I..."

"You can tell them by yourself. You can do it by yourself," whispered Sungmin, cried deeply in his heart.

That time, Kyuhyun's appa entered the room. Seeing them talking so seriously, appa silently went out.

"Appa…"

That call made Mr. Cho stopped and turned to look at his son. Sungmin nodded respectifully and went out without saying anything. Kyuhyun raised his right had, made his appa walked closer and hold his son's hand.

"Appa... Jeongmal kamsahamnida," said Kyuhyun, tighten his hold. "Joesonghamnida, Appa... I have done no good to you."

"What are you talking about, you oaf? Appa is so proud of you." Kyuhyun's appa tried to smile. "You're a son with so many dreams. And you're never give up on fighting for your dreams. Appa is really proud of you, Kyuhyun-ah."

"I proud of you, too, appa." Kyuhyun couldn't hold his tears anymore. "Sungmin-hyung said, appa has been rejected the tracheotomy surgery for me, so I can sing again. Jeongmal kamsahamnida, appa... Jeongmal kamsahamnida."

This time, Mr. Cho let his tears out. Slowly, he rolled his hand, hugged his son's head. "If you're really thank me, invite me to your concerts someday. Stand on the stage as much as you want. Whenever you give me your concert's ticket, appa will come to see you perform. But, don't invite me when you and your hyungdeul are joking on the stage, okay?"

"Joking?" Kyuhyun looked at his appa in confusion.

"Ne. Joking," said appa as he smiled widely, erase his son's tears and his own. "Admit it, you guys are not just a bunch of singers... but also, a bunch of jokers. Appa sometimes watch your performance on television."

"MWO?" Kyuhyun's face turned red. He tried to remember what funny attitude he had done all this time. He had no idea that his appa would watch it.

"Appa has no idea that you have another side, beside that good and mature boy side." Said appa, and smiled again. "You're so different when you're with your hyungdeul. You're so shining if you're together with them."

_I still want to see you shine like that,my son. Live longer. You must stay alive._

Kyuhyun could only stupefied when his appa hugged his head tighter. When he felt something warm wet his face, Kyuhyun knew his appa was crying.

_Appa, geogjeonghaji maseyo... I will fight for myself and for all of you..._

.

.

Time went slowly again. Unlike their days full of dreams and happiness, now, they felt as if they could count every seconds. All of them who were in front of the surgery room, Leeteuk and Kangin in Samsung hospital, were realized that life is more precious than what they had tought all this time.

Changmin, who was perform on the stage, silently counting the seconds left. This time, he could feel how precious time he had, how precious his hyungdeul were, singing with him on the stage, and how precious the fans were, came to see them perform, and stood for them in every step of their successfulness.

_Caramel macchiato! Carbonara! Cheese cake! I will shout anything to make you excited, more and more. You can't lose, Kyuhyun-ah! Grab that 20% chance of yours, and change it to 100%! You have to fight till the end!_

_Someday, I want to be with you on a huge stage, and we'll singing, an evil magnae duet! We will make all people mesmerized with our voices combination, mine and yours, which makes me enchanted. So that's why, you must fight till the end!_

.

.

Siwon, Kibum, Shindong, Yesung and Hankyung came to bring foods and drinks for the others in front of the surgery room. All noon were started to cry because the surgery had not done yet. All appa and eomma were still waiting, but this time, with stronger calmness.

The surgery had lasted for six hours. They had no idea when the surgery will finished, because it was a major surgery. Siwon looked at the surgery room, which was still closed. _Kyuhyunie, don't give up, dongsaeng. I know you're tired, but don't give up. We're all here, always. Uisa team are trying to save you, too. Don't give up, even just once..._

"Hyung..." Ryeowook, who was started to sleepy, pulled Heechul's shirt sleeve. "Is it the feelings when we're waiting for a birth, huh?"

"Birth?" Hankyung flinched as he looked at Heechul.

"Ne." He said. "Waiting for a birth takes too long and it is tense... has the baby born already?" asked Ryeowook with a serious face.

"YA! Donghae-ah!" Heechul shouted.

"What's wrong, Heechul-hyung?"

"Hurry and take Wookie outside! It seems like his brain is going smaller!" Heechul groused, while the others were started to laugh.

Ryeowook looked at Donghae, who was pulling him for his chair. "Where are we going, Donghae-hyung? To the babies' room?"

"Ne. Who knows if they can re-install your overload brain," said Eunhyuk as he flinched. This time, the others were laughing out loud.

"But don't install his brain like Hyukie's yadong brain," said Shindong as he laughed.

"Just install it like mine," said Yesung, made the others shuddered.

"Hyung, it's enough to have one like you. If there two who act like you, we'll have more weird member in our dorm," complained Siwon. "I might have to pray fasting to protect you guys."

"Hmm... I think so," nodded Kibum with his flat face.

"Kibumie, if you don't want to smile, don't talk. You're making us afraid," said Sungmin grinned.

"Quiet, please!" a ganhosa scolded them from his guardhouse.

All members of Super Junior were bent down, while their family were only looked at them and shake their heads. It seemed like their togetherness in Super Junior had honed their own wierdness.

.

.

"Kangin-ah, is there any news from Kang Nam?" Leeteuk asked for the twentieth time, made Kangin regretted a bit being there alone. _Seems like I have to drag Shindongie here, and the atmosphere will be funnier._

"There isn't, Teuki-hyung. Seems like the surgery is still in progress."

"Why does it takes too long?"

"This is a major surgery, hyung... stitching lungs are not the same as stitching outer wounds. And still, there are wounds in other parts of his body." Kangin immediately regret his palpable words when his hyung cried loudly. _Aish! Why couldn't I control my mouth?_

"Cool down, hyung, Kyuhyunie will definitely be okay. Devils in hell are already full. They won't accept another, especially him."

Kangin closed his mouth as Leeteuk looked sharply at him and threw a pillow.

"Don't talk harshly like that or I'll tear mouth out, Kim Young Woon!"

"Mianhe, Teuki-hyung." Kangin immediately took the poor pillow and gave it back to Leeteuk. "Don't move so much, hyung, it will be bad if your stitches open."

Leeteuk realized the truth from Kangin's words. Half-hearted, he crashed his body on the bed. "They take it so long...," he sighed as he looked at the ceiling.

Suddenly, Kangin's cellphone was inging. In Leeteuk's room, cellphones are not allowed because there were so many medical tools. Kangin immediately hung up the phone, as Leeteuk looked at him curiously.

"Donghae wants to talk to you, hyung," Kangin gave that cellphone.

Leeteuk rushed to take it.

"Yeoboseo, Donghae-ah. Jeongmal?" Leeteuk's face suddenly turned bright as he heard Donghae spoke. "Gomawo, Donghae-ah. You guys stay there, and call us if there's anything happen, arra?"

Leeteuk almost jumped in the bed because he was happy, but that namja grinned when he felt pain in his back when he suddenly woke up.

"Gwenchana, hyung?" Kangin immediately helped Leeteuk sleep.

"Gwenchanayo, Kangin-ah." Leeteuk smiled as he cried happily. "Kyuhyunie's surgery went successfully. He's stiill sleep, but now he moved to ordinary ward, not in the ICU anymore."

Kangin's knee felt melted. He sat on his chair. Actually, Kangin was worried so much, but he always tried to hide it. This time, his tears went flow. Leeteuk smiled as he patted Kangin's hand on this bed.

.

.

April 24, 2007

06.30 p.m. KST

'Super Junior's Kyuhyun's surgery went successfully!" Mass media were re-bloom with that news. They interviewed Kyuhyun's appa and eomma, who looked happy.

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida," said Mr. Cho, as he hugged his wife, who was crying happily. "Uisa said, Kyuhyun-ah's body repair went faster that tought after his comma, even bruises in his lungs had gone when the surgery is performed. Once again, jeongmal kamsahamnida. It's all because your prayers."

"Is it the time to recovery?" a reporter asked a lead uisa who was in charge for the surgery.

"The broken lungs surgery went success, and the broken ribs will recover naturally, because there isn't anything we can do about it." Uisa explained. His face was showing relieveness. "About the broken hip bones, we will monitore it until tomorrow, whether Kyuhyun-sshi needs a hip bone surgery or not. For now, we will concentrate on his lungs first."

Until the night, the reporters were still after the newest news.

"We have a message from Super Junior's Kyuhyun," said an SM's staff who was in the hospital while he meed the reporters outside. That namja showed a paper, with Kyuhyun's handwriting on it, and showed it to the camera. But, he still read it.

.

**I want to thank my parents and SM's staffs. **

**All fans who were worried about me and my friend.**

**Thank you for all your prayers and supports. **

**I will try to recover as soon as possible **

**and return to my activities with Super Junior.**

**Jeongmal kamsahamnida.**

**Kyuhyun imnida.**

.

The SM's official, who was seeing the news from hisr room, smiled widely.

"Welcome back from the death, Kyuhyun-sshi. Stay excited like that, because soon, I will launch a new attack to you and Super Junior."

He opened a portfolio file on his table, looked at a photograph of a namja and his bio data.

"I will give you a time to relieve, just a bit. After that, I want to see, how you guys solve this."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Reviews for Rising Star (eng ver)**

Karena sepertinya yang membaca mengerti bahasa INA semua, saya jawab dengan bahasa INA saja hehehe

**Faustinaaa** chapter 1 . Mar 6

Nanti akan lebih diperhatikan soal perpindahannya. Mungkin karena translate jadi agak loss. Saya akan coba cari cara lain. Gomawo masukannya

**rikyuni **chapter 1 . Mar 6

Sama, aku juga kurang menguasai bahasa Inggris

**aya hidayah** chapter 1 . Mar 5

Thank you hehehe

**tzhh **chapter 1 . Mar 5

English versioan ini saya hanya update ke ffn saja, sama sekali tidak tahu menahu atau ikutan proses menerjemahkan. Jadi tidak pengaruh ke ff lain.

Adapun ada ff dengan berbagai judul, itu untuk menghindari kebosanan atau mentok. Daripada hiatus lama kan lebih baik sedikit dialihkan. Kalau chingu perhatikan, bbrp ff baru justru sudah tamat

Gomawo buat masukannya. Akan saya jadikan pengingat untuk ke depan

**New chapter** 1 . Mar 5

Karena saya kurang tahu soal grammar, bisakah dibantu untuk lain kali langsung ditunjukkan kalimat2 yang salah dan bagaimana seharusnya?  
Gomawo buat bantuannya hehehe

**anonymous** chapter 1 . Mar 5

Mianhe, ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan ff lain, karena yang menerjemahkan teman2, ada sekitar 5-6 orang. Aku nggak ikutan sama sekali. Ff RS mampet mutalk kesalahan sya bukan krn ff english version ini

**arianyferyna** chapter 1 . Mar 5

Aku juga nggak tahu, makanya berharap ada pembaca barui yang baca. Btw, rata2 mereka bingung krn langsung RS. FS nya entah kenapa belum kelar juga

**kyume801** chapter 1 . Mar 5

Mungkin faktor kebiasaan. Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**dewiangel **chapter 1 . Mar 5

Sama hehehe

chapter 1 . Mar 5

Kalau boleh, minta tolong lain kali langsung ditunjukkan kata yg salah dan yang benarnya bagaimana. Aku sama sekali tidak menguasai grammar. Gomawo

**GaemGyu92 **chapter 1 . Mar 5

Makanya kasih tahu dong typonya di mana. Aku kan nggak pandai bahasa inggris wkwkwk Tolong bantuannya hehehe

**winda** chapter 1 . Mar 5

Aku juga hehehe

**nara** chapter 1 . Mar 5

Gpp

**Nia** chapter 1 . Mar 4

Bantuanmu sangat berarti, Nia. Gomawo

**phiexphiexnophiex** chapter 1 . Mar 4

Tunggu yang nerjemahin selesai kkkkk

**AriskaXian** chapter 1 . Mar 4

RS masih dikerjakan kok, agak mentok. Makanya SS aku jadikan ff-ff pendek seperti MP, LLT dan IaY aja. Nggak sanggup marathon panjang lagi hehehe  
Nggak ok, bukan aku yang menerjemahkan jadi sama sekali nggak mengganggu

**kyutie **chapter 1 . Mar 4

Aku nyadar kok hehehe, tapi yang ini kan aku nggak ikutan satu kalimatpun, chingu.  
Mianhe RS memang lama. Oh aku eksis di fb sama nulis ff sih kagak ada hubungannya. Kalau lagi mood ff itu dalam 3 jam kelar. Tapi kalau lagi mentok mau diperas atau apapun juga nggak bisa.

Ya, tapi masalah pendapat sih bebas. Mianhe sudah membuat chingu menunggu. Daripada aku maksa upload lalu di remake kayak RS32 dan RS38, aku lebih baik menunggu sreg dulu sama hasilnya.  
Gomawo sudah mereview

1


End file.
